


10 Years Earlier

by Agents_of_Ships



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Childhood Grounder Clexa, F/F, Grounder Clarke, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agents_of_Ships/pseuds/Agents_of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Abby had to come down ten years prior to season 1 because Jake found the oxygen problem earlier and decided to come out about it earlier. Abby and Clarke join the grounders and ten years later when the Ark comes down try to figure out how to get the Arkers and Grounders to not kill each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a younger Clexa fic and please comment what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Abby was pulling Clarke towards the Mecha station.  
"Clarke! We have to go!"  
"What about dad?!" a seven year old Clarke was trying to pull away from her mom.  
"He's going to buy us some time to get to the ship."  
"What?! What ship?! Dad is gonna get floated if he keeps them at bay."  
"He knows that. We know that."  
"Then why are we leaving him there?"  
"Because your father and I don't want you growing up without parents and then dying once you turn 18."  
"Oh."  
"Now come on! They're gonna come looking for us soon."  
Abby pulled Clarke towards the ship, getting into their suits and getting in the ship. Abby started the engine and closed the hatch, disconnecting from the ship.  
\----------------------------------------------  
They crash landed on earth, blacking out from the injuries they got when they landed. When they woke up they were in a tent and their wounds had been tended to.  
"Who are you?" They heard someone say something in a strange language, the person came to stand in front of them and they saw that he had a multitude of tattoos and wore furs.  
"What are you saying? We don't understand your language."  
"Who are you?" The person asked.  
"I'm Abby Griffin and this is my daughter Clarke."  
"Where did you come from?"  
"We came from space, in a ship."  
"Lies! No one lives there!"  
"I'm not lying! I swear! We came from the Sky!"  
"You must speak to our leader."  
He left and a blonde woman came in.  
"Is what you say true? Do you come from the Sky?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"We were forced to."  
"For what reason?"  
"The Ark, our ship, it's loosing oxygen, and the leaders didn't want anyone to know about it."  
"Yeah," Clarke agreed.  
"Hmm. If you are to stay with us now that you are down here you must learn our ways," she walked to the opening of the tent, looking for her daughter, when she spotted her she called, "Lexa! Come here!"  
7 year old Lexa came running over.  
"Mother, what would you like me to do?"  
"Take these Sky people to a tent and get them situated and prepare them for tomorrow's regular activities. If they are to stay here they must learn our ways."  
"Yes, mother."  
Lexa went into the tent and looked at them.  
"Follow me."  
"My daughter can't walk by herself, she's going to need help."  
"I will help her," Lexa said, walking to Clarke's side and helping her up, "I will take you to your tent and tell you of what you must do tomorrow."  
"Ok."  
\----------------------------------------------  
Lexa walks them to their tent, laying Clarke down on the pile of furs at the back of the tent.  
"Thank you. My name's Clarke. What's your's?"  
"Lexa. You should rest. I must go talk to your mother of what she must do tomorrow if you are to continue living with us."  
"Ok."  
Lexa walked towards Abby.  
"My name is Abby. Thank you for helping Clarke."  
"You are welcome. I am Lexa and I must tell you what you have to do. You will have to speak to the leader of this camp and convince her that you can be an asset to our village."  
"Ok, I can do that. I'm a doctor, I can help the sick and injured."  
"If you tell her that then there will be no problem in having you stay. And once Clarke is healed she will have to train and become a second to one of our people, like I am training now."  
"Ok."  
"I must go now."

AN-  
Ok, first chapter done! Comment and tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke barely gets her sword up to block in time, and grunts under the force Lexa used. Lexa attacked again, using more force, driving Clarke back. Clarke attempts to attack back but Lexa keeps attacking continuously. Lexa pushed Clarke to the ground but Clarke got back up, surprising Lexa long enough to knock her sword away. Lexa then knocked Clarke's sword to side and punched her in the face, pushing her back on the ground and straddling her, bending down to whisper in her ear.  
"Stay down."  
Clarke nodded slightly, Lexa got back up and Clarke kicked her legs out from under her, getting on top of her and punching her in the face. Lexa looked up at her surprised. Clarke got up and offered Lexa her hand, pulling her up once Lexa grabbed her hand.  
"Good, Clarke. You may just become a warrior. Both of you go to the healers tent and get cleaned up."  
"Yes, chief." They both echoed.  
They limped over to the healers tent together.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Abby turned toward the opening of the tent in time to see Clarke and Lexa limping in and wincing as they playfully shoved each other.  
"What the hell happened to you two?"  
"The chief started my training, mum."  
"Yeah. She had me fight Clarke and it was a fairly even match."  
"Well let me take a look at your injuries."  
They nod and sit on one of the cots. Abby accessed their injuries and patched them up.  
"Try not to injure yourselves too much for a while now."  
\----------------------------------------------  
They walk back to Clarke's tent and sit on her bed.  
"Clarke."  
"Hmm?"  
"No one else has ever been able to hold their own against me before."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. You're gonna make a great second to someone Clarke."


	4. Chapter 3

AN-Trig in italics  
Clarke barely gets her sword up to block in time, and grunts under the force Lexa used. Lexa attacked again, using more force, driving Clarke back. Clarke attempts to attack back but Lexa keeps attacking continuously. Lexa pushed Clarke to the ground but Clarke got back up, surprising Lexa long enough to knock her sword away. Lexa then knocked Clarke's sword to side and punched her in the face, pushing her back on the ground and straddling her, bending down to whisper in her ear.  
"Stay down."  
Clarke nodded slightly, Lexa got back up and Clarke kicked her legs out from under her, getting on top of her and punching her in the face. Lexa looked up at her surprised. Clarke got up and offered Lexa her hand, pulling her up once Lexa grabbed her hand.  
"Good, Clarke. You may just become a warrior. Both of you go to the healers tent and get cleaned up."  
"Yes, chief." They both echoed.  
They limped over to the healers tent together.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Abby turned toward the opening of the tent in time to see Clarke and Lexa limping in and wincing as they playfully shoved each other.  
"What the hell happened to you two?"  
"The chief started my training, mum."  
"Yeah. She had me fight Clarke and it was a fairly even match."  
"Well let me take a look at your injuries."  
They nod and sit on one of the cots. Abby accessed their injuries and patched them up.  
"Try not to injure yourselves too much for a while now."  
\----------------------------------------------  
They walk back to Clarke's tent and sit on her bed.  
"Clarke."  
"Hmm?"  
"No one else has ever been able to hold their own against me before."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. You're gonna make a great second to someone, Clarke."  
"Thanks, Leksa."  
"You're welcome, Klark. Let's work on your Trig now, Clarke."  
"Ok."  
AN-  
Quick update for my wonderful fans.


End file.
